Big Brother Black Friday
Big Brother: Black Friday is the fourth season of the Dirty Mini series. Reynolds won the season in a 5-2 vote over Travis. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night on November 24, 2017. Rob hosted the season. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Everyone Competes: In keeping with the Black Friday theme where anyone can get what they want if they fight for it, restrictions on Power of Veto competitions are relaxed allowing all houseguests to compete. * Duo Houseguest: Ahmae and Noah competed as a pair throughout their time in the game, alternating competitions per week. * Double Eviction: During the fifth week, the houseguests were informed of a double eviction. The Head of Household would nominate three houseguests for eviction culminating in a Power of Veto competition followed by a vote to evict. All voting houseguests would vote to evict one houseguest of their choice with the two highest votes culminating in their elimination. * Ultimatum: At the final four, the houseguests competed in a challege where the top three advances to the next round. The losing houseguest will be evicted. Houseguests 13 houseguests competed this season. Twelve were solo players with a pair of houseguests (Ahmae & Noah) competing as one. Voting History Category:Mini Seasons